multiconstatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Western Republic
The Western Republic is a large nation located in western North America. This nation is the official nation of the user CJets. The Western Republic is also the second largest country in the world, with 10,302,000 square km. The Western Republic's Human Freedom Index ranking as of 2018 is 9.02 for personal freedom, 8.91 for economic freedom, and 8.04 for political freedom. History Colonization During the threat of France during the 1700s, the British Empire decides to set up colonies in western North America. The British Empire fights a war with Spain for land, and after wining the war, sets up 12 colonies in Western North America. These colonies were Alaska, Columbia, Alberta, Manitoba, Oregon, Montana, California, Arizona, Hawaii, Newfoundland, Sonora, and Yukon. Independence of the Confederation On July 1, 1867, the British North American act was signed, which resulted in these colonies uniting to form the Western Confederation. Becoming a Republic In the late 1890s, the people of the Western Confederation wanted to become a republic. So on February 29, 1896, a referendum was held. The results ended up in 62% voting to become a republic. On November 6, 1902, the Western Republic was created. World War I and World War II The Western Republic fought in World War I on the side of the Allies from 1914-1918. For the first couple of years during World War II, the Western Republic remained neutral. The Western Republic joined World War II on the side of the Allies after Japan bombed Pearl Harbour, Hawaii. The Western Republic worked on the California Project with support from the United Kingdom. On July 16, 1945, the Western Republic tested their first nuclear bomb in Trinity, Azatlan. The Western Republic dropped one of their nuclear weapons on Hiroshima, Japan on August 6, 1945, and the United States dropped one of theirs on Nagasaki, Japan on August 9, 1945. Both were dropped from a Boeing B-29, used by both air forces. September 11 Attacks On September 11, 2001, two WestAir aircraft were hijacked by Al-Qaeda terrorists. WestAir flight 11, a Boeing 767-300ER flying from Los Angeles to Calgary, was hijacked, and crashed into the WR Bank Tower in Los Angeles. The second aircraft, WestAir flight 175, a Boeing 757-200 flying from Los Angeles to Seattle, was hijacked, and crashed into the Rose Bowl Stadium in Los Angeles. In total, there were about 3,000 deaths. Geography As a nation with 10,302,000 square km, the Western Republic is very diverse when it comes to geography. The Rocky Mountains are located in the Western Republic. They stretch across 4,800km of land, from northern Columbia to northern Azatlan. Other mountain ranges are present in the Western Republic. They are mostly located west of the Rocky Mountains. The Pacific coast of the Western Republic, which stretches from Nome to La Paz is dotted with mountains. Lots of lakes can be found in the north of the country, with the largest being the Great Bear Lake, located in Northwestern Canada. The longest river in the country is the Yukon River, with a length of 3,190km. Government and Politics Government The current party ruling is the Western Party. President Skyler McFalconer has been leader since 2014. The Western Republic has had 19 presidents since it's creation in 1902. Of those 19 presidents, 12 were a part of the Western Party, and 7 were a part of the Democratic Party. The Western Republic's Congress is dominated by the Western Party and the Democratic Party. The other three major parties in the Western Congress are the Progressive Party, the Nationalist Party, and the Green Party. States There are 22 states in the Western Republic. The Western Republic also has four overseas territories, those being Sint Maarten, Barbados, St. Pierre and Miquelon, and Curaçao. Military The Western Republic has one of the strongest militaries in the world, with almost 1,500,000 soldiers, and 12,000 aircraft. The Western Republic can fight off pretty much any country in the world, and has the most advanced air force. The Western Republic also has about 5,000 nuclear weapons. The Western Republic is also the home of the Multinational Confederation of States' main military base, located in Victoria, BC. Demographics The Western Republic is a nation with a large population of almost 100 million people. Religion The Western Republic's official religion is Christianity, specifically Protestantism. The Western Religion Act was signed on April 1, 2011, stating that Christianity is the official religion of the Western Republic. However, the Western Republic does not prohibit any other religions, and people have the freedom of religion, but the government is mainly Christian, and wishes to make 80% of the population in the Western Republic Christian by 2100. Language The official language of the Western Republic is English, but the Western Republic recognizes Spanish, Russian, French, and other native languages as languages of the people in the Western Republic. Cities Economy Transportation Air Travel The Western Republic is the home of Boeing, the largest aerospace company in the world. The national airline of the Western Republic is none other than WestAir, based out of Calgary. WestAir is also the largest airline in the country. It has a fleet of over 700 aircraft, and flies to 160 destinations. The national cargo airline is a subsidiary of WestAir, called Western Sky Cargo. Another major airline based out of the Western Republic, but not as big as WestAir, is Alaska Airlines. Alaska Airlines is based out of Seattle. Road Travel The largest highway in the country is the Western Coastal Highway. It stretches from La Paz, Baja California to Inuvik, Northwestern Canada. Rail Travel The Western Republic's main railroad system is called the Western National Railroad, more commonly known as the WN Rail. The WN Rail runs on six lines, with 19 total stations. Map: Currency The Western Republic's main currency is the Western Dollar ($). The subunit of the Western Dollar is the cent. The Western Dollar has been the currency of the Western Republic since it became a republic on November 6, 1902. Before, the Western Confederation used the Western Pound, based off of Britain's currency. The Western Dollar is known for having the skylines of cities on their currency. Culture Sports The Western Republic's people love sports. They have 2 major national leagues, the WHMA, and the WFL. Hockey The Western Republic's favourite sport is hockey. They recently beat Finland in the IIHF Men's World Championship 2016, and beat Sweden in the Sochi 2014 Olympics. The captain for their national team is Alan Parker, with assistant captains being Jonathan Toews, Duncan Keith, and Ryan Getzlaf. The Western Republic's national hockey league is the Western Major Hockey Association. Founded in 1917, the WHMA consists of 28 teams. The largest hockey arena in the world is located in Calgary, the WestAir Centre. It has a capacity of 24,000 people. Football The Western Republic's main football league is the Western Football League. Founded in 1958, the WFL consists of 16 teams. Soccer While soccer is not the most popular sport in the country, the national team, Team Western Republic still has a pretty big following. The Western Republic's largest venue is the Western National Stadium in Calgary, Alberta. It is the largest sports venue in the country with a capacity of 105,000 people. It opened in October 2017. Media The main public broadcaster in the Western Republic is the Western Broadcasting Corporation. It broadcasts music, news, sports, and TV shows. Category:Nations